Sándor Korvin
Sándor Korvin was the Conductor at the Budapest Opera House, until his wife's tragic suicide and the disfiguring accident he has become the Phantom, stalking the Opera House until he gains his revenge. Character Plot Sándor Korvin is the conductor of the Budapest Opera House, he is rehearsing Faust with his wife Elena as Marguerite, he has trained her well but she lacks confidence which comes to ahead during the rehearsal before her début and the Baron Hunyadi suggests she rests. However the Baron tries to start a affair with Elena, but she refuses which has him threatening to destroy her career. Korvin is furious, when Elena tells him what the Baron tried to do and to show Elena she is good enough by making her sing the hardest line which goes well. Just to make sure that Elena's safe he bribes a critic known for his way with the audience to gain her confidence when she needs it, however the critic and another Kraus are working for the Baron as well, during the final act the critic starts the audience booing and whistling. After the show Kraus writes a negative review that Elena read and drowns herself in the Danube, Korvin heartbroken begins his revenge, he hacks off the hand of the critic that he bribed and then confronting Kraus who confesses the truth. However during the fight Korvin kills Kraus and a bottle of Etching Acid pours on his face disfiguring him. However he was removed from the scene by Lajos the rat-catcher, who takes items from the Opera House, like a mask to cover Korvin scars, props and plans of the Opera House and the cellars giving Korvin the power to become the Phantom. Four Years Later, during an rehearsal for Faust, when the spoiled Brigida Bianchi falls out with the director Michael Hartnell, an understudy is cast which is Maria Gianelli who looks like Elena and has her voice. Korvin having overheard her thinks she is Elena and so decides it's time for his revenge to happen. First he writes a note to Brigida, threaten her signed Orpheus, she thinks Maria wrote it and so demands her to be removed from the show. That night he appears to Maria, playing a recording and giving her the chance to be as great as the recording (which might be Elena), he gives her a key to a house near the Opera. The next day he and Maria begin work, meanwhile he pranks Brigida so by the time Maria's voice is prefect, Brigida has left with Maria as the replacement, however Korvin finds out that Michael and Maria are together he threatens Michael in a Turkish Bath, thus making him remove Maria from the production, she leaves Korvin a note asking him to meet her at the Masked Ball. During the ball, he tells Maria that she's his threaten death to her and any man that tries to love her. Maria and Hunyadi are kidnapped and brought to Korvin who after Maria is drugged after trying to escape, the Baron tries to deal with Korvin to make Maria a star that Elena should of been. While Korvin lets him go, on the drive home the Baron is killed by a Raven trained by Korvin and his body is discovered on the flats. He tells the awaken Maria that she is underneath the Opera and that she can't escape, despite Maria promising to return if he let her leave, it is clear that he thinks of her more as Elena that Maria. However Maria unmasks him exposing his face and he decides she will never leave. Maria in anger burns his more human mask and when he questions her as Elena she reminds him that Elena is dead, however he reveals that he has Elena's preserved corpse dressed in Maria's Ball-grown and so to the world they will think Maria is dead. The plan is foiled when he is disposing the body, Michael saves Maria and Korvin angry that Lajos failed to stop Michael he kills the faithful servant. The night of Faust's première the police and Michael are using Maria as bait when Korvin now mad, goes to the dome to crash the chandelier on the Inspector who is in the stalls, however as he is halfway through sawing the chain he sees that Maria is now sitting in the space, he attempts to climb back up only for the chain to give way, while Maria is saved Korvin is crushed to death. Personality He clearly was a passionate man with his music and his love for Elena who he married despite him giving up the hope for marriage. He has other skills in the arts he is seen making a clay bust which might be the way he was able to make an mask he wears for the Masked Ball. His love of Elena was powerful, he knew she had the skill to be wonderful but, she lacked the confidence which after the terrible opening night of Faust, Korvin went to an restaurant that the other performers were and was nervous that Elena wasn't there, his worst nightmare comes true and Elena's body is fished from the river. As the Phantom he has Category:Phantoms Category:Deceased characters Category:Male Characters